1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the production and use of formulations for the controlled release of agricultural chemicals. More particularly, the present invention relates to the production and use of microcapsules adapted to rupture in a magnetic field for the controlled release of agricultural chemicals.
2. Background Art
In recent years, considerable effort has been expended to coat fertilizers, pesticides and other agricultural chemicals with polymer coatings which will permit a controlled release of the material upon application to plants, soil or the like in a field environment. The shift to polymer-coated agricultural chemicals is driven by myriad reasons, including material handling safety, ecological concerns and economics.
While conventional polymer-coated agricultural chemicals permit a controlled release of the material upon application, the release typically begins at the time of application. Once a conventional polymer-coated agricultural chemical is applied, the start of release is substantially immediate and cannot be altered. Moreover, the release typically occurs everywhere within an application zone where a conventional polymer-coated agricultural chemical is applied irrespective of whether or not the release is desired at a particular location within the application zone.